Harry Potter vs Twilight
by iluvmusicsomuch
Summary: There will be no Twilight/Harry Potter bashing. Please do be respectful. The page in which I'm writing is so screwed up, I can't edit anything. So next time, it will be better written. A list of thirty topics, and their explorations. Please R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So we all know the epic battle between Twilight and Harry Potter. And I was actually surprised, that are people, who are shallow enough to chose Twilight over Harry Potter. So here is my reasons, and logic why it is the opposite. So I have thirty reasons, originally twenty-nine about this topic, and I hope it will help you twihards wake up and realize the truth.**

**_30. The Movies_**

The Harry Potter movies are more exciting and exhilarating than the Twilight movies. And the reason it's so low, is because to me, it doesn't really matter about the movie. It's not the book. But since twihards seem to think it's important, I decided to throw it in. Because this is one of the lame reasons why twilight is better than Harry Potter according to twilight fans.

**Topic 1: The Actors**

The actors in Harry Potter, are a talented bunch, who have stayed in the movies, throughout the years, while portraying their character almost to perfection. Whereas in Twilight, no offense to the actors really, but they are not the type of actors you'll find the Harry Potter. They're obviously fit only for their looks. While Emma Watson, can really cry, scream in a way that pierces your heart, and have different facial expressions throughout the movie, Kristen Steward practically has one face throughout the entire "saga". Rob isn't bad, but he doesn't play Edward to the way I would've actually been interested to see. Maybe it's just Edward himself, but I think the character was bland and obviously portrayed. Whereas the actors in Harry Potter played their character, so that you could really know what they were like, whereas in twilight, all I see is a bunch of hot guys, who look like they're modeling, rather than acting.

Another reason is because the whole reason the twilighters like the book, is because the characters are hot. Wow! That's so deep! That's not shallow at all! Directors! Wanna make some money? Hire good-looking actors for the roles, and you'll be a best-seller, and winner of many awards! WTF! Harry Potter has amazing actors, like Dan Radcliffe, Emma Watson, the ones who play the Weasley twins. ALAN FREAKING RICKMAN!Tom Felton! For God's sake, how shallow can you be?

**Topic 2: The Emotion**

Twilight brings out little or no emotion in their film-making. It's really quite ridiculous, probably because there were no emotional parts in the book to begin with**. **There is a few funny moments, a few moments of horrible acting, and a few moments where the only thing I'm feeling is "this make-out is so disgusting". And that was practically my entire feeling throughout the story, where in Harry Potter, I counted several emotional and sad moments. And here is this list:

The Mirror of Erised:** Philosopher's Stone**

Harry vs. Quirrel: **Philosopher's Stone**

Harry vs. Tom Riddle/Basilisk: **Chamber of Secrets**

Harry vs. Sirius Black/ Peter Pettigrew: **Prisoner of Azkaban**

Harry Saves Buckbeak, Flees in the Forest, Casts the Patronus: **Prisoner of Azkaban**

Harry is Chosen for the Tournament: **Goblet of Fire**

The Burning of the Quidditch World Cup Grounds: **Goblet of Fire**

The Graveyard Scene: **Goblet of Fire (SO AMAZING!)**

The Battle in the Ministry/Sirius' Death: **Order of Phoenix**

Harry's Inner Battle: **Order of Phoenix**

The Burning at the Burrow: **Half-Blood Prince**

Dumbledore's Death/Fall, Revealing of the Prince: **Half-Blood Prince**

The Flight to Safety: **The Deathly Hallows**

Malfoy's Manor: **The Deathly Hallows**

Godric's Hollow: **The Deathly Hallows**

Dobby's Death: **The Deathly Hallows**

The Escape/Robbery in Gringotts: **The Deathly Hallows**

Ariana's Story:** The Deathly Hallows**

Snape's Death:** The Deathly Hallows**

The Prince's Tale:** The Deathly Hallows**

Nineteen Years Later:** The Deathly Hallows**

There was nothing on the list in Twilight, which clearly means the filmakers did not do such a good job.

**Topic 3: The Soundtrack**

The soundtrack in Harry Potter is quite useful to making the story sad, exciting, or even more interesing. The songs were written FOR Harry Potter and therefore, you normally won't see them in other films. They were also written by JOHN WILLIAMS! THE MUSICAL GENIUS! I think some songs were written by Yiruma, who of course writes lovely, but not for movies. All of Harry Potter's themes have a name, and they fit the scene they are playing in. Whether it's Hedwig's theme, or Leaving Hogwarts, the soundtrack does do justice to making the movie more emotional. So in better words, they use it to THEIR benefit. It's not just there because they simply want a soundtrack. Without the soundtrack, so many scenes would lose half their beauty and emotion. NINETEEN YEARS LATER ANYONE? Leaving Hogwarts= the sweetest thing ever.

The soundtrack in twilight is pretty, but certainly not too standards. There's a fine line between a sweet song like Leaving Hogwarts, which makes we warm with tingles all over, and A River Flows Within You. It's pretty, but it doesn't find a special place in your heart. I'm not sure who the main composer is, certainly not John Wiliiams. Any person is lucky to have him. Besides, you can tell his songs are his, because they fit the movie in every single way. But in Twilight, the soundtrack was not truly special in any way. I could have come up with the music myself. It had no true role in making the story more lovable or sweet. Therefore, that is why twilight had a lack of emotion. Due to the lack of sweet and exciting soundtracks.

**Topic 4: Awards, Ratings:**

While both movies are popular among its fans, the critics have something to say. And here are the results!:

**Harry Potter:**

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: **80%**

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets:**83%**

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban: **91%**

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: **87%**

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix: **78%**

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince: **83%**

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1: **79%**

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2:** 96%**

**Twilight:**

Twilight: **49%**

New Moon:** 27%**

Eclipse: **50%**

While all the Harry Potter movies would pass if it was a real graded piece of work, all the twilight movies would fail. The highest, a 50%, in the Twilight Saga, is 18% percent lower the the lowest in Harry Potter. And the highest it was given, would make an A, where the highest which Twilight was given, would fail out. This rating is from Rotten Tomatoes. If course Breaking Dawn has yet to come out, but having read the book, I doubt it will do much justice to the movie collection.

* * *

><p>We know both movies hit theaters, and soon afterward, because major hits! Well, here are the real sales of all the movies so far.<p>

**Harry Potter:**

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone:$974,755,371

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets:$878,979,634**  
><strong>

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban: $796,688,549

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: $896,911,078

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix: $939,885,929

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince: $934,416,487

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1:$955,417,476

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2:$1,324,180,123

**Twilight:**

Twilight: $392,616,625

New Moon: $709,827,462

Eclipse: $698,491,347

Once again, Breaking Dawn has yet to come out. But for now, the best selling Twilight movie is ninety million less than the least selling Harry Potter movie. I think that should prove something about the movies. Therefore, Harry Potter sold more in all of its movies, and therefore is more popular. Anyway, next up will be the authors and the descriptions of the places/times, and powers/abilities because those two aren't enough to hold on their own.**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's part two! I'll be putting three reasons into these, since none of the them are going to take long in the first place. Please do comment. And no flaring. I will not flare back, but I think it will do you justice not to. **

_**Reason 29: The Authors:**_

I really don't like judging books by their authors but once again, this was brought on by twilight fans. A picture specifically, and for those of you who have researched this kind of think before, you'll be quite familiar with the picture, so I don't think I need to go over it. It was quite outrageous. This does not cover writing skill, nor does it cover the author's personality. You'll see soon enough.

**Topic 1: Backgrounds and Stories.**

I am very sorry. But I find Ms. Rowling's story much more inspirational than Ms. Meyer. The idea of a struggling single mother coming to be one of the most successful author of all time, is a piece of hope for others who are struggling as well. It's a message that hard work will pay off. I watched the document on J.K Rowling (quite out of curiosity) and I was inspired enough to write an entire chapter on one of my EXTREMELY long stories without complaining, or stopping. So therefore, our Harry Potter author is a source of hope for others. She had quite a past, losing her mother and struggling with many things. But she came along, and look at her now! She's one of the richest women in Britain, if not THE richest.

Stephenie Meyer, a housewife and mother of three wrote the twilight saga. Personally, I think this is sort of a degrade to people who have years on amazing books, but haven't got any reception from them. And these sort of things put them down. A woman who had hardly any education in the language arts, so it seems writing a best seller. Although some might find it inspiring, I don't. I am currently planning a real book, away from fanfiction, and I plan to take my time with it.

So in conclusion, this is simply because I find J.K Rowling a much more original and interesting person, with a very good sense of background, and sometimes a sad one to look at. I think she really put herself into the book to escape from all the sadness from her past and present lingering around her.

**Topic 2: Ideas and Getting to Them:**

An author comes up with an idea. How do they do it? Often, if you are truly an author, you can make a story up from the top of your head. However, stories don't usually come out of nowhere, there will be a motivation for it. Will visually seeing it bring it on? But what creativity do you use in order to get to it? Let's see!

Dreams and train rides. Both great ways to come up with stories, I admit. Stephenie Meyer claims that she pulled out the story of Twilight from a dream she had earlier on. J.K Rowling claims that the idea sort of popped into her head while riding on a train, in King's Cross Station. So if I think both are good ways, than why is this here?

Because this. J.K. Rowling, being an author made a story from an experience. Riding in a train. A very author-like thing. Most creative authors come up with their ideas in the most unusual way. Want to know how I got my idea? A video game. Except everything is not taken from there. However, there's a catch here. The train station in which the train was, was King's Cross Station *gasp*. That's the place where Harry finally escapes from the Muggle world to the wizarding world! This is symbolic, for a life-changing moment in J.K. Rowling's life. The day she came up with Harry Potter, things would never be the same. She converted her life around by one simple task. So did Harry. That is truly what an author would do.

Stephenie Meyer got hers from a dream. I have nothing against dreams, but I have enough knowledge about them, to know that they never are very sane. In other words, you can never have a dream that makes sense. It's a fragment of about everything that you think during the day, which makes it awkward, strange, and slightly entertaining, as long as your thoughts don't grow disturbing. I would think that someone would get a more... creative idea from a dream than a vampire and a human. Dreams are about the craziest things on Earth. So there would be many other ideas you could grow from that! In one dream, I had giant fish expeditions, singing warriors, shrinking bathrooms, snow glades, and white hair. And if you are truly a creative person, you will make more out of a dream, than simply a human and a vampire.

I once again only put this reason in because of that picture. I hope this clears it up for you.

_**Reasons 28: Description of Times and Places:**_

_**Topic 1: Moods**_

Believe it or not, these are very important while writing a book. Mood is the sort of feeling you get whilst reading a book. In Twilight, the mood is always the same throughout the books. Very romantic (obviously) and somewhat dangerous. I don't have a problem with this entirely. It varies for short periods of time, turning from misery to happiness. However, the change is not so frequent, and therefore leads me to believe that the character always feels the same way, no matter what danger or humility falls into her path.

In Harry Potter however, there are different moods throughout the book, starting from the first one. The mood is sort of young, and innocent, and somewhat mysterious. This is because we have just been introduced to the magical world, and our main characters are a group of three eleven year-olds. They are innocent, yet curious, so naturally it has a sort of mysterious theme as we wonder why Harry survived? Or what is that item that is so important? However, coming into the second book, it becomes more powerful, and dangerous as the entire school is threatened with an unknown attacker. The third one is full of power, discovering the past, and finding happiness in the face of sadness. This is because of the arrival of the dementors, discovery upon how Voldemort truly found his parents even though they were in hiding, and saving the innocent are all events present in this book. In the fourth one, it's all danger and anxiety as Harry enters a life or death situation, within being accepted in the Triwizard Tournament. In the fifth book, it enters a sort of moody rebellious feeling, as Harry (while developing a natural teenage temper) is discriminated against, and forced to take his actions out by rebelling. In the sixth book, it returns to the curious theme, but enters a more teenager one, as Harry and his friends encounter real trials in any ordinary teenager's life. The last one is a mixture of sadness, adventure, misery, danger, and loss. Because of this change of mood, each book has something truly its own.

Some may argue that Twilight always has the same thing, because the mood fits the storyline each time. But then I am allowed to say that is because the story is repitive. Bella is in love and then falls into danger. However, in Harry Potter it almost never repeats its storyline. Each book is its own.

**Topic 2: Descriptions of Times and Places:**

In Harry Potter, you once again get an idea of what different times in the books feel like. You can feel the pain of being in the first war Voldemort created. Even Hagrid's description of the world back then was impossible to miss. And the description and constant terror of the time in Harry Potter also shows exactly that THESE ARE DARK TIMES! In other words, not only does J.K. Rowling tell, but she shows us.

There are no bad times in Twilight, and if there were, Mrs. Meyer did not take her time to show them. The times are always the same, so there is not much to be looked at. There is not many hints in the story that show towards a bad time for vampires. Perhaps there may have been one group that tried to take the world from the humans, but didn't succeed. Even if there was, we wouldn't know though.

Also in Harry Potter, there are many vivid descriptions of different buildings. The way she describes the smallest things (The Department of Mysteries, The Malfoy Manor, Olivander's Shop ect.) are small understandable descriptions which often provide a small idea of a picture. Mrs. Meyer's descriptions are decent, but they never truly get into depth. Many a time, she uses awkward long words which sometimes are hard to understand. It looks as though she picked up a thesaurus and go to work.

**_Reason 27: Powers and Abilities:_**

So how do each authors balance their character's abilities? Let's see!

**Topic 1: Wizards vs. Vampires, Shapeshifters vs. Werewolves**

Mrs. Meyer's vampires are nothing short of ludicrous. They are super fast, super strong, immune to anything, and practically unbeatable. Which makes them ridiculous. They don't have any weaknesses. They can't be killed by humans. Very realistic! Mrs. Meyer does not balance out their abilities in a way that they can also be killed and banished (unlike other creatures of the sort). Instead, they are immune to everything. It is harder to come up with weaknesses than strengths. Vampires are supposed to be perfect, which is practically annoying. And on top of that, they sparkle in the sunlight and they are the most beautiful things on Earth, which does not truly make sense. If she had taken more time with her vampires, and make them flawed, then perhaps I wouldn't have a problem with them. But her vampires are flawless. A five year-old could've come up with so much. It shows that she did not put time into her work of creating a new creature. They simply came out unbeatable and perfect, which took away a ton of possible character development and conflict.

J.K Rowling's wizards, on the other hand, can be taken out by both spells and regular "Muggle" weapons. There are a few differences. They live longer than normal muggles. And they can produce magic. But doing being born into a wizarding family does not guarantee you will be magical at all. For example, look at squibs. They are born into wizarding families, but lack powers. They have certain advantages, but if they came across a regular person with a gun, they would die just as easily. Spells can be dodged, and wizards can be killed by ordinary people, which makes them interesting and provides sometimes conflicts. They don't get the easy way either. They can easily be seen or spotted by Muggles. Vampires on the other hand, seem to get away with it easily. They don't have to take caution, the humans do it for them.

Also, Meyer's werewolves (or shapeshifters) once again are meant to resemble perfection. They can turn into werewolves any time in which they feel stressed and there are no side affects whatsoever. So therefore, they are not werewolves. They turn into a complete wolf and are able to kill vampires and have all the strengths of a wolf. It once again takes no pain to become one. However, they also have full control when they are a "monster". Their loved one are in little danger around them, although they may sometimes lose control.

On the other hand, the way Rowling portrays werewolves is much more infinite. She portrays as once-a-month monsters. They turn into a monster that will kill any human that comes across it. When they are bitten, they are turned into a monster. It is painful to turn into a werewolf, and no around you is safe. Werewolves are not accepted among the wizards either. For being what they are, they are often shunned and refused jobs. Lupin only truly finds his own job when Dumbledore (who after a life of misery) began to accept all the half-breeds and mix-ups of the world. Which once again makes them truly more realistic and interesting.

**Topic 2: The Characters' Abilities:**

People in Twilight have endless abilities. For example: Edward is great at piano, he's a mind-reader, romantic, and even good at cooking although he's never tried! Although some characters have different abilities, they were given to them by death. For example, Edward is the faster runner. This was not accomplished by himself. Emmett is extremely strong. Alice can tell the future. Jasper can control how people feel. So they have alright abilities for each other, but they are never truly flawed. They are pretty much good in everything. No, there is not one thing they cannot do. Seth is able to kill a vampire after what? Two days of training? The rest are already quite skilled in vampire-killings. Bella likes to read, so? They don't show us this? If I had to guess what she liked (despite what Meyer says in the book) I would guess that Bella really only liked to obsess over how good-looking her vampire boyfriend is. But it says she likes to read. However, I disagree. It seems to me as though she reads, but she doesn't like it. Because no matter what book you read, you will always try and imagine yourself in the plot. It's part of reading the book. What would happen if these two character got together? What would happen if she came back earlier? What would happen if she decided to marry him? Bella never truly asks these questions, but she too has unrealistic abilities. Like being a "shield". Edward can read every mind EXCEPT HERS. She never has to face wanting to drink someone's blood! She never has to face anything she truly fears.

Harry Potter characters are set apart by the abilities they create for themselves. All of them have their strong sides, and their weak sides. Harry has a flaw. He likes playing the hero too much (well not like that, but he feels like he often needs to do something about it) which often leads him to trouble! Trouble like almost being killed about a thousand times (once again, just an exaggeration). However, he has strong sides. He's very good at Defense Against the Dark Arts and good at Quidditch, two things that Rowling both tells us and shows us. Ron is great at Keeper in Quidditch, but he has a weakness of always being bashed by what other people say. He's incredibly brave too. He has a lack of nerve which often gets the better of him, like being insulted and jeered at makes him get nervous and he refuses to perform well. Hermione too has weaknesses. She's very relatable that way. She's smart (bookwise) but doesn't often jump to conclusions as quick as she should. She's narrow-minded and gets angry when people go against her opinions. Neville is mediocre in everything besides Herbology, which he eventually becomes the Professor in. Ginny is great at Quidditch. No one is completely talented, all of them have weak points and strong points, unlike in Twilight where they're either weak or strong.

**How was it? Hopefully not too awful. Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, I usually don't edit this. Plus, I've finished doing all my homework. Tell me if there's anything I missed!**

**~luvthemusic**


End file.
